A variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) for delivering a therapy, monitoring a physiological condition of a patient or a combination thereof have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Some IMDs may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying stimulation electrodes, sense electrodes, and/or other sensors. IMDs may deliver therapy to or monitor conditions of a variety of organs, nerves, muscle or tissue, such as the heart, brain, stomach, spinal cord, pelvic floor, or the like. Implantable medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of electrical stimulation or sensing of physiological conditions. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as signal generation circuitry and/or sensing circuitry.
Some IMDs, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to or monitor the heart of the patient via electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads. The leads are typically implanted transvenous, i.e., implanted in the heart through one or more veins, sometimes referred to as endocardial leads. Other IMDs, sometimes referred to as subcutaneous devices, may include leads that are not implanted within the heart. Instead, these leads are implanted outside of the heart and may be referred to as epicardial leads. In either case, the electrical stimulation provided by the IMD may include signals such as pacing pulses, cardiac resynchronization pulses, cardioversion shocks or defibrillation shocks to address various cardiac conditions, including bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation.
In some cases, the IMD senses electrical signals representative of depolarization and/or repolarization of the heart and analyzes the sensed signals to identify existence of a cardiac condition. The cardiac condition may include any of a variety of conditions including cardiac ischemia, cardiac infarction, branch bundle block, arrhythmias or the like. Upon detecting the condition, the IMD may notify a patient and/or physician of the condition or provide a therapy to the patient, e.g., an electrical stimulation therapy or a drug delivery therapy.